Une nouvelle vie pour Hermione Granger
by Ael Snape
Summary: Reprise de la fic du même nom. Quelqu'un la effacer dans ma maison donc je la remet
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfic, alors si vous avez des commentaires (bons ou mauvais) sur mon travail, les reviews sont vos amis.**  
**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
Une grande brune d'à peuprès 16 ans jetait des regards partout. Elle cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Sur la voie 9 3/4 il y avait beaucoup de monde, donc ce n'était pas facile de trouver un grand brun au yeux verts et un roux au yeux bleus. Hermione Granger, car c'était son nom, reconnut ses amis parmi la foule et courut se jeter dans leurs bras, mais elle s' arrêta au dernier moment.

-Harry , Ron vous m'avez manqué!! s'écria la jeune fille, avec un sourire forcé.  
-Mione, c'est toi? demanda le survivant.  
-Bah oui, pourquoi? demanda l'intéressée.

-Tu as changé... en bien. répondit le roux.  
-Ah, ça...  
-Pourquoi t'as les yeux gris? demanda bétement Ron.  
-Je ne sais pas je me suis levée comme ça, je vous explique:  
**Flash-Back  
**  
POV Hermione  
Je me levais alors que ma mère m'appelait pour petit-déjeuner.  
-Hermione va te laver et déscends!  
Difficilement, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je suis allée dans la salle de bain.  
Je me suis regardée dans le miroir et là, c'était le choc!

-J'ai les yeux de Malefoy!  
**Fin Flash-Back**  
-Je me demande bien ce qui se passe, en plus je deviens de plus en plus blonde. se morfondit la rouge est or.  
-On va rater le train à cette vitesse, les gens, donc on court!  
Les trois amis se mirent à courrir pour prendre le train avant qu'il ne parte.  
-Miss Granger, je vous cherchais.  
Cette voix trainante fit arrêter les trois jeunes gens.

-Lucius Malefoy, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. répondit froidement la jeune Gryffondor.  
-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, je cherche Dumbledore , ou est-il?  
-Cherchez, je ne ne donne pas d'informations à un sale Mangemort comme vous! cracha Hermione.  
Lucius se planta devant elle et la gifla. (NdC: o_O)

-On ne parle pas à son père de la sorte Miss Granger, alors fermez-la et dites moi plutôt ou est Dumbledore! reprit le Mangemort  
Les deux amis de Hermione se mirent devant celle-ci et regardèrent le blond avec des yeux à mettre McGonagall dans l'embarras.  
-Ne touchez plus jamais à Hermione, ais-je bien été clair Mr. Malefoy? demanda Harry d'un ton froid.  
Hermione n'avait plus mal à la joue mais elle se sentait mal. Comment cet homme pouvait-il l'avoir frappé? Hermione en avait trop vu pour une fille de 16 ans, tout était certes lié à son meilleur ami mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas supporter d'avoir perdu Sirius Black.  
Son seul confident était parti, elle n'était plus la petite fille de son entrée à Poudlard 5 ans plus tôt. Pendant les vacances elle avait changé et elle y avait été « obligé » pour compenser la perte de Sirius. Qu'allait-il lui arriver si Malefoy Senior arrivait à la faire pleurer? Elle n'aurait plus personne pour la reconforter.

-Hermione? demanda la voix lointaine d'Harry Potter.  
-Oui, répondit celle-ci en retombant sur terre, quoi ?  
-Mets ta robe et vas dans le compartiment des préfets. Ron est déjà parti.

-Merci Harry, je reviens quand c'est fini, si c'est trop long, ne m'attends pas.  
-Ok, Mione bonne chance.  
-Merci.  
La rouge et or sortit, mit sa robe de sorcière et alla dans le compartiment des préfets.  
Il y avait déjà Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abott pour Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle et il y avait bien sûr, Drago Malefoy et son chien Pasy Parkinson pour Serpentard.  
La jeune préfète alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui lui adressa un sourire. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et s'adressa au préfets.  
-Chers préfets, pour que les maisons se rapprochent je vais vous mettre en couple. Sous la demande de Mr. Malefoy Senior, je dois mettre Miss Granger avec Mr Malefoy.  
-Sauf votre respect, Mr. Le directeur, depuis quand écoutez-vous mon père ?  
-Depuis peu Mr.  
- Jamais je ne partagerai un appartement avec ÇA! cria Hermione en pointant Drago du doigt.

-Tu crois que ça m'enchante? lui répondit le Serpentard.

Le père du blond dont il était question entra à ce moment là (NdA: Je trouve que les persos rentrent dans les pièces au moment où il faut pas)(NdC: Non, non, c'est le bon moment je pense...)

-Mr. Malefoy, pourquoi voulez-vous mettre votre fils chéri avec une sang de bourbe dans mon genre ? demanda Hermione d'une voix froide.  
-Murf. (NdC: Quelle réponse instructive, xD!)

Hermione se leva en pointant sa baguette sur le blond et cria :  
-Veritsunos (NdA: Sort que J'AI inventé)(NdC: Ah, ouain? T'es une super-sorcière! lool)

Tout le monde regardait Hermione, elle venait d'utiliser une formule de son invention et reposa sa question d'une voix si froide que Dumbledore en frissonna :  
-Pourquoi, Mr Malefoy?  
-Je veux vous rapprochez de mon fils pour…  
-Expelliarmus, cria Albus.  
Hermione s'écroula et commença à pleurer, il s'était passé la même chose et cela allait se répéter.  
-Miss Granger ??  
-Albus, elle est dérangée.  
-La ferme. (NdC: Ugh! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Albus Dumbledore?!?)

-Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Moi je sais.  
-La ferme, Mr Malefoy.  
-Légilimens, cria Lucius Malefoy.  
**Flash-Back**  
- Chérie, dit une voix glacée.  
Hermione, habillée d'un tailleur noir, commençait à paniquer. Elle était seule dans un cimmetière à une heure du matin et elle avait peur, devant elle il y avait la tombe de Sirius.  
- Ce n'est pas bien de rester seule, ma jolie, reprit un deuxième homme.  
- Laissez moi, demanda t-elle faiblement.  
- Oh non, on va bien s'amuser les gars. dit un troisième.

**Fin Flash-Back**  
-Merci de raviver mes vacances Mr Malefoy, cracha Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le compartiment des rouge et or en pleurs.  
-Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda le directeur.  
-Une agression en sa personne, Mr le directeur.  
-Non… c'était des sorciers ?  
-Oui, des Mangemorts, répondit Lucius.  
-Oh mon dieu.  
-Albus, je dois vous parler.

* * *

Voila le 1er chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, je poste avec avance pour m'excuser auprès de lady burn car j'y été un peu fort alors pour me faire pardonner je donne le chapitre avec avance et je vais faire corriger les deux première chapitre a ma bêta!! J'ai enfin une bêta a qui je vais devoir beaucoup encore, pardon lady burn**  
**Merci virginie01 je te doit beaucoup!! comme la correction de se dessert de fautes**  
**elle a aussi corriger les 2er chapitre donc je remet en ligne les coriger**  
**Bon je me la ferme et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
Rappel:**

-Une agression en sa personne, Mr le directeur.  
-Non… c'était des sorciers ?  
-Oui, des mangemorts, répondit Lucius.  
-Oh mon dieu.  
-Albus je dois vous parler.

**Fin du rappel**

-De quoi ?  
-D'une petite chose qui restera entre nous, Albus.  
-Messieurs, Miss pouvez-vous faire des rondes, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Sur cet ordre du directeur, tous les préfets du compartiment se dirigèrent vers les compartiments des élèves.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?  
-C'est à propos de ma fille.  
-Oui ? demanda Dumbledore non surpris que Lucius ait un autre enfant.  
-Je veux la récupérer.  
-Et qui est cette jeune fille ?  
-Celle qui vient de sortir.  
**  
Pendant ce temps dans un autre wagon :**

-Comment, il a osé ?  
-Il a vu quoi ?

Les questions devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes pour la rouge et or, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était comme morte de l'intérieur. Les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, qu 'elle voulait entérrer pour son entrée à Poudlard étaient remontés à la surface, elle avait peur, elle aurait toujours peur des hommes et pire si cela lui criait dessus.

-Mione ? On est arrivés. dit une voix.  
-J'ai autant dormi ?  
-Oui.  
-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Harry. dit la voix enrouée de la jeune fille.  
-On va aux diligences ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui j'ai faim, répondit instantanément Ron.  
-Pas moi je vais aller dans la grande salle et je vais me coucher juste après. repris la voix éteinte d'Hermione.  
-Ok, Mione… répondit le roux.  
-Allez, Ron, fais pas cette tête!  
-Ok, Mione, mais on y va ?  
-Bien sur Ron, répondit la rouge et or.

Le trajet en diligence se fit sans bruit. Personne ne voulait poser de question à la jeune fille car il savait que vu dans l'état où elle était rentrée, le souvenir que Lucius Malefoy lui avait fait revivre ne devait pas être très joyeux. Une fois arrivés au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, les rouge et or allèrent à leur table mais leur directrice arriva et se dirigea vers Hermione :

-Miss, le directeur veut que le choixpeau vous répartisse une fois de plus.  
-Bien sur Madame j'arrive, elle se tourna vers ses amis, si je suis dans une autre maison ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Non, même si tu es à Serpentard on restera tes amis, répondirent les deux hommes.

Après avoir répartie les 1ères année, le directeur se tourna vers la jeune fille brune qui avait quelques mèches blondes parsemant ses cheveux et qui avait le même regard d'acier qu'un certain blond.

-Miss approchez-vous.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le directeur et lui adressa un petit rictus. Elle avait mal au cœur. deviendrait-elle une Serpentard ? Non, elle était une Gryffondor. Elle le resterait, elle le savait.  
Le directeur positionna le choixpeau sur sa tête et elle patienta jusqu'à ce que la petite voix se fit entendre.

-Miss Malefoy, je vous mettrais bien à Serpentard.  
-Malefoy ?? Je suis une Granger le choixpeau…  
-Non. Miss Malefoy à Serpentard.

Il eut un grand silence et tout le monde regardait Hermione. Elle… une Malefoy ??

-Non impossible, pensa la jeune fille.  
-Miss Malefoy ?  
-GRANGER, JE SUIS UNE GRANGER !!  
-Non, tu es ma fille, dit une voix glaciale.  
-Monsieur Malefoy… je vous le dit juste comme ça, vous avez dû être au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda l'ancienne rouge et or.  
-Oui, on m'a mis au courant 5 jours après.

Tous les élèves du collège buvaient les paroles d'un père à sa fille nouvellement retrouvée.

-Alors tu es ma sœur ? dit une voix que toute les filles connaissaient.  
-Oui celle que tu as méprisée pendant 6 ans est ta sœur. Tsss! la nouvelle Serpentard parcourut les tables avec un regard froid.  
-Mangez, au lieu d'écouter ce qui ne vous regarde pas! beugla Lucius Malefoy aux quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas déjà baissé les yeux à la rencontre du regerd d'Hermione.

* * *

**  
Je dit encore merci a virginie01**  
**car c'est ma bêta donc encore merci a viriginie01 et désoleé a Lady brun**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre n°3**  
Hermione se fit un masque neutre avant de partir pour la table des Serpentards.  
La verte et argent regarda une chouette qui se posa devant elle, l'enveloppe était noir. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

_**Chère Miss Granger,**_

_**Nous vous informons que les Granger on été tuer dans un accident de voiture.**_

_**La marque des ténèbres n'est certes pas apparu mais je vous met en garde.**_

_**Monsieur Anodis Blasse,**_

_**Ministère de la magie.**_

La fille au yeux acier et au cheveux blond pâlit a vu d'œil jeune fille, regarda que ses amis. Harry la regardait avec haine ce qui fit très mal à l'ancienne rouge et or. Elle sentit un regard sur elle, trop longtemps à son goût. Elle leva les yeux avec exaspération pour croiser le regard d'un jeune métis, si elle se souvenait bien c'était Blaise.

-Blaise, c'est ça? Demanda la vert et argent au jeune métis.  
-Oui, Hermione. Pourquoi tu parle pas?  
-Je ne le veut simplement pas. Lui répondit mystérieusement la fille.

Le jeune métis se demanda pourquoi elle était si noir. Elle se cachais derrière un masque de neutralité pour se protéger, c'était clair. Mais la question résidait, pourquoi? Une fille qui avant les vacances était pleine de vie, était devenu une parfaite Serpentard. Elle était tellement froide que personne n'osait lui demander pourquoi, et pourtant elle en avait besoin. Blaise la regarda encore, il était en 6emme année et pourtant elle avait commencer a révisée. Elle essayais d'oublier quelque chose et Blaise se promit de trouver ce quelque chose.

-Hermione? Demanda son nouveau frère.  
-Quoi (NdA : On dit pas quoi on dit comment salle corbeau !) (NdC: C'est pas un corbeau, c'est un rat... de bibliothèque! loool)

-Le repas est fini, on doit aller dans nos appartements de préfet.  
-Mes parents sont mort Malefoy, alors pourquoi ton père veut me reprendre?

Le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas. C'était des moldu qui avait tuer les Granger et il ne pouvait rien faire à part se taire.  
La jeune fille le suivit docilement jusqu'à ses appartements personnels puis elle entra. Ses appartements était dans les couleurs chocolat et blanc. Tout le mobilier était blanc et tout la décoration était marron chocolat. Il y avait trois porte, une qui menait a sa salle de bain personnelle, une à sa chambre et l'autre à un genre de salle sur demande. Dans cette salle tout pouvait apparaître. Hermione fit apparaître une salle de sport très sophistiquée et elle commença a s'entrainer à la boxe et aux autres arts martiaux.  
_**  
&&Changement de scène&&**_

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, un roux et un brun étaient sur les canapés devant la cheminé. Personne ne parlait, ils se sentaient trahit.

-Je lui ferrai payer de s'être foutu de ma tête pendants six ans ! Je suis sur qu'elle le savait, en plus t'as vu son attitude? Murmura Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant.  
-C'est pas de sa faute ! Harry, c'est comme toi et les Dursley ! Pour elle ses parents sont morts Harry comme les tiens ! Lui répondit Ron.  
-C'est peut être vrai mais je suis sur qu'elle le savait !  
-Harry quand tu serra calmée, on en reparlera.  
_**  
&&Changement de scène&&**_

-Albus, son nom est Rosaly Malefoy ! s'écria Malefoy Senior qui en avait marre. Il était la depuis deux heures déjà et il n'en pouvait plus.  
-Mais elle à le droit de rester Hermione Granger !!  
-Non, c'est comme ça ! Je vais la prévenir !

Le plus vieux des Malefoy se dirigea vers les appartements de sa fille. Il toqua quelque fois avant d'ouvrir lui-même.  
Il entendit des mouvements de luttes dans la pièce la plus à gauche. Il prit sa baguette, prêt a défendre sa fille qu'il aimait malgré le faite qu'on l'ai enleveé à la naissance. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était merveilleux. Sa fille se battait contre un pantin. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient attachés en tresse le long de son dos pour ne pas l'empêcher de se mouvoir tranquillement. Le père de la jeune fille en question se mit derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Mais à ce contact, la jeune vert et argent se figea et elle glissa au sol. Elle se mit en boule et elle commença à sangloter. (NdC: Non, mais elle est parano, ou quoi?)

-Non... Pas ça... S'il vous plait....

Lucius la regarda quelque seconde avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort qu'elle prit pour elle.

-Père, je ne veut plus être faible, hoqueta Hermione, je ne veut plus être une Gryffondor et une fille de moldus.  
-Je voulais justement te parler de ça, ton nom n'est Hermione mais Rosaly, Rosaly Malefoy. Veut tu le prendre?  
-Oui père ! Sourit Rosaly.  
-Rosaly, peut tu me raconter ce qui c'est passer cette nuit la? Demanda son père.  
-Pas aujourd'hui père, ça me fait encore très mal...  
-Un jour ma petite rose, tu pourra t'ouvrir. Avec l'amour d'un homme.  
-Je vous croyais sans cœur père.  
-Je n'ai plus eu de cœur après votre enlèvement.  
-Je vous estime beaucoup père. Je dois allez me coucher, puis-je?  
-Bien sur... Bonne nuit Rosaly.

C'est sur ses douce parole de Lucius que Rosaly alias Hermione s'endormit le cœur plus léger. Rosaly ne rêva pas de ses agresseurs ce soir-là, mais de son père. Elle allait devenir une vraie Malefoy. Ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout. La nuit se passa très bien pour la jeune fille qui se réveilla de très bonne humeur et surtout, pas fatiguer du tout.  
Quand la jeune fille entra dans la grande salle, elle croisa le regard remplit de rage et de haine d'Harry ce qui, au fond d'elle même, lui fesait mal. Elle regarda aussi son père, qui était devenu le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il était juste a côté du directeur. La jeune fille regarda le directeur. Il n'avait plus de malice dans les yeux mais un éclair de manipulation. Quand il croisa le regard de Rosaly, ses yeux reprirent leur malice.

-Hermione?  
-Non, c'est Rosaly Malefoy, oui ?  
-Je suis Pansy, je voudrai savoir si tu acceptais qu'on devienne amies ? demanda Pansy avec crainte.  
-Bien sur, je suis une Serpentard maintenant, je peut être ton amie Pansy. répondit Rosaly avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci Rosy ! Lui répondit a son tour Pansy.

Rosaly pensait au début que Pansy était une conne qui ne fessait que suivre Drago alors qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille en or. Les deux Serpentards parlèrent pendant quelque minutes. Et elle durent partir en cours de peur d'être en retard.  
_**  
&&Changement de scène&&**_  
Le professeur Rogue était dans son cachot comme à chaque fois mais cette fois-ci il réfléchissait. Depuis que Hermione savait qu'elle était une Malefoy, elle commençait peu a peu à aller du côté obscur. Il se demandait s'il pourrait la ramener à son maître. Il l'avait aussi vu quand elle avait enfin remarquer que Albus n'était qu'un vieux papi mais un grand manipulateur. Serverus pensait qu'il allais m'être le survivant et le roux contre la jeune fille pour la détruire, vu que Hermione allais avoir son héritage magique et qu'elle serai bien plus puissante que Lucius, par exemple bien sur.  
Il était l'heure de son premier cours avec la nouvelle Malefoy...

* * *

C'est vrai que le chapitre est court mais je ne peut faire plus pour le moment car je n'est plus de bêta et je veux que cela soit présentable... Merci Pour toute les commentaires ! ça ma fait trop plaisir


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre trèèèèèès cours que je met car j'ai eu l'inspiration, ne vous inquieter pas , les chapitres vont s'allonger car l'intigue est bientot posée  
Biss a toute ceux et celle qui mon mis des commentaires .  
Tout est a notre grande J.**

* * *

Serverus prépara tout pour la classe de sixième année Gryffondor  
Rosaly rentra dans la salle de potion un peu fatiguée mais quand elle vit le nom de potion sur le tableau, elle se réjouit. C'était une puissante potion d'oubli. Elle pourrai bien l'utiliser a des fins personnels.

La jeune fille alla à sa place et Blaise la rejoint. Sans le faire exprès, le jeune homme frôla le bras d'Hermione qui se leva très précipitamment et s'éloigna du jeune homme avec une peur sans nom dans les yeux. Hermione ne voyait pas Blaise mais l'un de ses agresseurs. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était tétanisée. Elle commença à sangloter doucement quand un bras protecteur entoura ses épaules et l'amena hors de porte du jeune Zabini. Ce bras appartenait à Severus Rogue, le pire professeur de tout Poudlard.

Le professeur Rogue amena Rosaly dans son appartement personnel et il retourna dans sa salle faire son cours. Rosaly s'en voulait d'être aussi faible devant des Serpentards en plus. La jeune verte et argent commença à pleurer les larmes qu'elle aurait dû laisser couler sur ses joues la veille. Elle avait mal et peur sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. La fin du cours arriva mais Rosaly ne pouvait pas bouger, elle avait simplement peur.

Rogue arriva avec Drago qui s'agenouilla à côté de sa sœur et qui lui murmura des paroles rassurante. Drago avait considéré Hermione comme une salle sang-de-bourbe car il ne voulait pas s'attacher à la jeune fille. Mais cela personne n'y pouvait plus rien. Drago aimait Rosaly comme il aurait dû le faire, il l'aimait comme un frère depuis qu'elle était revenue à eux.

-Allez petite Rose, tu devrais peut-être rester ici pour que Severus te donne une potion calmante et pour ce soir une potion de sommeil sans rêves.  
-Merci, murmura la jeune fille une fois calmée.  
-Parrain, je dois y aller, faites attention à ma sœur s'il vous plait, lui dit Drago en passant la porte.  
-Bien sur Drago... Murmura Severus Rogue.  
-Monsieur, je peut avoir la potion calmante tout de suite s'il vous plait?  
-Bien sur Miss Malefoy.

Une fois la potion prise, Rosy expliqua qu'elle avait peur de tout le monde et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le cacher. C'en était désolant.  
La jeune fille avait vraiment peur de tout les hommes qui l'approchaient sauf Severus. Celui-ci pouvais réusir à l'amener auprès de son maître plus vite.

POV Harry

Je me demandais pourquoi Hermione m'avais rouler dans la boue pendant tant d'année à m'empécher de vivre comme bon me semblait. Je devais la faire souffrir, la faire souffrir plus loin qu'elle ne pourai l'imaginer. De plus Albus était d'accord. Je devais la pousser vers ses plus grand cauchemars. J'émis un rire quelque peu machiavélique avant de me remettre à mon devoir de potion, Granger ne m'aidera plus jamais

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini, très court ! mais comme même. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi toute les filles veulent être des Malfoy? c'est vrai qu'il on la classe mais comme même...  
****NdC: Retire ce que t'as dit! J'ai changé de nom, tu vois? Vive Tom Riddle, le digne héritier de Serpentard! lol**

NDA : Qui te dit que c'est pour toi et puis je dit ce que je veux ! Moi même je suis une Malfoy ! Ma conexion était pourit et j'ai du un peu surpendre mais mon frère ma remis internet ( J'te remerci mon choupinou !!) et je vais donc donner mon prochain chapitre dans peu de temps a ma super Bête qui est une vrai Serpentard !


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ( NAH ! me jeter rien ! ) Je suis encore en vie et je met le chapitre 4... Je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire mais je trouve mes chapitres bien court...!Je devrai fusionée les chapitres dans pas longtemps parce que sinon il n'y aura que des bouts de chapitre a chaque fois... Bon, bonne lecture**  
**Tout est a Madame Rowling**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**  
La jeune fille était dans ses appartements, elle était à côté de Drago. Elle pleurait dans ses bras, elle avait mal partout. Elle avait reçu un Doloris de la part de son meilleur ami avant de sortir de la classe de potion mais elle c'était tut. Elle allait souffrir et elle le savait. Elle ne pouvais pas être bien avec les élèves de son ancienne maison : ils la prenaient pour une traître. Elle n'avait plus le choix que de rester avec les Serpentard. Même si elle devait en mourrir, elle devait allez voir Tom. Elle devait savoir ce qui lui arriiverait si elle ne le suivait pas. Elle avait simplement peur. Drago quand à lui bersait doucement sa soeur. Il n'avait jamais su qui elle était et l'avait detesté mais il savait aujourd'hui qui elle était et esséyait de ratraper le temps perdu avec elle. Sa jeune soeur devait abominablement souffrir. Soudain, la jeune fille se leva et alla dans la salle de bain ou son déjeuner alla finir sa course. Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle pleurait de douleur. Drago l'ammena à l'infirmerie au plus vite, une fois dans l'antre de Pompom, il l'apella avec force, sa soeur dans les bras.  
-Quoi? hurla la pauvre infirmière.  
-Ma soeur à vomi plus que de raison et elle est tomber dans les pommes Madame, aidez-la s'il vous plait. lui répondit Drago  
-Ammenez la sur un lit, lui dit l'infirmière.  
Le directeur, qui semblait au courent de tout, rentra dans l'infirmerie à grands pas. Il devait savoir ce qu'avait la jeune fille.  
-Pompom, qu'a notre chère élève? demanda le directeur.  
-Simplement enceinte, cela à sûrement rapport avec l'agression. Je devrais aussi me permettre de vous dire qu'elle a des cicatrices en forme d'éclairs sur tout le corps et je dit bien tout le corps Monsieur. Cette jeune fille à été attaquée car elle était la meilleure amie de Monsieur Potter.  
-Parfait, murmura le vieux fou, qui est le père Pompom?  
-Monsieur Zambini Senior.  
-Ho... Il va falloir être vigilant avec eux... Le bébé devrai naître quand?  
-Dans quelque mois. Elle est à 3 mois de grossesse .  
-Parfait, vraiment parfait ! On pourra retournée le bébé contre Tom ! se réjoui Albus.  
-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PARLER DE MA SOEUR COMME ÇA !!! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !! Hurla Drago qui avait tout entendu. JE SAIS AUSSI QUE VOUS AVEZ DEMANDÉ A POTTER DE LA FAIRE SOUFFRIR. JE NE VOUS LE PERMETTRAIS JAMAIS, VOUS M'AVEZ BIEN ENTENDU, JAMAIS !!!  
Une fois calmé, Drago pris sa soeur dans les bras et l'ammena chez son parrain, pour qu'il la soigne.  
-Drago? Mais, pourquoi ta soeur est dans cet état? demanda Serverus perdu.  
-Elle est enciente de Zabini Senior...  
-Aïe... Bon pose la sur mon lit, je vais chercher quelque potions. Reste avec elle.  
Serverus couru jusqu'à sa propre réserve de potion et retira plusieurs fioles de celle-ci. Quand il fus revenu il demanda pourquoi il n'était pas allez voir Pompom et Drago lui expliqua la situation. Serverus savait que Dumbledore n'était pas un saint mais il ne savait pas que c'était un manipulateur. Il vit les hématomes qu'elle avait sur le corps et certaines grosses cicatrices en forme d'éclaires. Elle devait être faible et pourtant, elle avait la force de vivre. C'était bien une Malefoy. Quand la Serpentard se reveilla, elle ne vit que Drago. Elle esseya de partir, par peur, mais Drago la rassura. Une fois calme elle leur expliqua qu'elle savait qu'elle était enciente mais qu'elle ne voulait pas avorter. **(NdA: Perso, je comprends tout à fait) (NdC: Si tu le dis...) **Elle n'aimait pas la père mais elle était aussi la mère de cet enfant.  
-Rosaly, je peux savoir c'est quoi ces coup de ceinture sur toi? demanda Serverus perplexe.  
-Mes parents me battaient parce que j'étais une sorcière. Ils disait que j'était un monstre...  
-Ok, bon repose toi Rosy. C'est pas de ta faute.  
-Parrain, vous pouvez me révéler de quel sexe est mon bébé?

-Vous étes la maman de deux ... **(NdA: Me frappez pas ! Je vais vous le révélé quand moi même je le saurai !!) (NdC: Elle est sadique comme pas deux, hein!)**

_**  
**_  
_**&&&Changement de scène&&&**_

-Pansy, ou est Rosaly? demanda une petite de première année à sa préfète.  
-Personne ne le sais petite puce. Tu devrai aller te coucher, demain tu as cours et tu doit être en forme. lui répondit doucement la préfète.

Une fois la gamine partie, Pansy a son tours s'inquiéta pour la nouvelle Malefoy... Elle savait par son père qu'elle avait été violée mais elle ne savait en rien par qui et si elle avait eu des problèmes après.

-Je dois allez voir chez Rogue...

* * *

**Mes chapitre sont cours mais j'apprend tout mon programme de 3° donc j'ai peu d'inspiration en se moment... Pardon!**

**  
NdC: En plus elle a oublié de vous dire que depuis deux chapitres je suis la nouvelle bêta. Oui, oui, je m'appelle Janessa Riddle et je corrige! Vous verrez mes 'tites notes plus haut, j'aime trop faire des commentaires (plates).**

NDA : Je noublirai jamais ma gentille Bêta comme même je suis méchante et sadique mais pas a se point la ( quoi que... )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Mauvaises nouvelles **(NDA : trouver par ma gentille bêta que j'oublie pas ! )**

Pansy s'approcha en terreur des cachots, elle était dans un état second. La Serpentard secoua calmement son professeur qui la regarda les yeux vides.

-Monsieur, je peux avoir des nouvelles de Rosaly?

-Bien sur, elle dort mais vous pouvez la voir, elle est dans mes appartements.

Quand Pansy vit l'état de son amie, elle regarda Rogue les yeux vides. Qui oserait faire du mal à quelqu'un à ce point là?

-Monsieur, pourquoi est-elle dans cet état?

-Parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter... Et quand je pense que cette immonde personne veux faire souffrir Rosy... lui répondit Serverus le regard remplit de haine en parlent du survivant qui ne survirait pas longtemps car il était pire que son ennemi. **(NdC: Ah, j'adore cette phrase! xD)**

-Qui êtes-vous pour Rosaly, Monsieur? demanda Pansy.

-Je suis son parrain, elle était dans cet état quand Drago est revenu avec elle de l'infirmerie. Il semblerait qu'elle soit enceinte de 3mois et qu'elle ai deux enfants. **(NDA : Nan, je le dit pas si c'est des garçon ou des filles ou même les deux, Niark ! ) (NdC: Que est-ce que je disais, elle est sadique au point de non retour! Hein, Ael?) **Monsieur Zabini Senior serait le père et à ce que j'ai compris Monsieur Zabini Junior est amoureux de notre petite protégée.

-Compliqué tout cela, Monsieur, je vais la voir. répondit la Serpentard.

Pansy s'approcha du lit ou était étendue son amie, elle allait très mal, ça se voyait, mais la jeune Parkinson se demandais pourquoi? Vomir ne fesait pas cet effet là. Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour qu'elle soit dans cet état de semi-conscience... Quand Rosaly dégnia ouvrir les yeux, après 5 heures de sommeil, elle vit Pansy et Drago endormis collés ensemble. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit le professeur Rogue qui la regardait avec compation.

-Professeur? Pourquoi je suis ici, comment va mon bébé? Qui m'a fait ça? demanda, en sanglotant, Rosaly.

-Miss, vos bébés vont très bien, la personne qui vous a mit dans cet état est Potter et ne vous inquitez pas, vous irez beaucoup mieux.

-Je ne veux pas tuer mon bébé ! Hurla presque la jeune Malefoy, je ne veux pas qu'on l'utilise comme on a utilisé Harry !

Pendant que Rosaly hurlait à s'en casser la voix, Rogue la pris dans ses bras et la berça. Il aimait beaucoup cette jeune fille dont il était le parrain. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la perdre une seconde fois. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Pansy se révéilla quand elle entendit les cris de son amie, elle hurlait comme une folle. Elle était dans les bras de son parrain ce qui la rasura. Elle révéilla Drago doucement en lui murmurant que se soeur c'était révéilée. Aussitôt, Drago fut révéilé et assez près pour prendre sa soeur dans ses grand bras musclés. Il ne voulait plus la laisser tomber. Cela allait être dur pour sa soeur de revoir Blaise et son père à la prochaine réunion des Mangemorts car elle avait encore peur de ses agresseurs **( NDA : tout a fait compréansible ! Mais bon...) (NdC: Ouais, à sa place je serais traumatisée à vie! Comment ça, je suis de petite nature? Tssss....)** Il vit sa soeur dans les bras de leur parrain et se calma tout de suite. Elle était en sécurité.

-Rosy? intérpela Drago.

-Oui?

-Il faut que je te dise, père veux que tu soit présentée au maître.

-D'accord mais je ne veux pas voir le père de Blaise ! Lui répondit en pleurs Hermione.

-Désolé Rosy, mais il fait partie des plus proches du maître...

-Je ne pourrai pas le revoir sans m'éfondrer en pleurs !

-T'inquiète, on te protégera ! Rosy, n'ai pas peur de ce bâtard ! Répondit gentiment Pansy.

-Merci, tout le monde! répondit l'ex-Gryffondor avec un sourrire soulagé.


End file.
